warriorcatroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gathering
This is where the night where the four clans come at peace. (Every day at Sunday the Gathering starts.) Chat "Hello, Mudstar. Is your Clan well?" Foxstar asked. (lul other clans arent here yet :L) "Yes, Foxstar." She mewed. "I suppose that we could begin the gathering if the other clans don't hurry up." Foxstar muttered Mudstar flicked her tail. (Im going to make some IceClan catz.) Reedstar lead his cats into the trees. "Hello." He said. Wispmoon and Swipefoot were gossiping with a NightClan She-cat. "Ah! Hello, Reedstar! All is well?" Foxstar greeted Reedstar. "Yes." He jumped up on high rock. "Let the Gathering, begin!" Mudstar leaped to her feet. "Stoneclan isnt here yet." Reedstar snickered. "We are at war with StoneClan." Mudstar bristled. "You drove them away!" Reedstar looked at Mudstar. "Foolish little Mudstar. I make a propisition to all clans. Join with IceClan! Or Suffer.." Mudstar looked at Reedstar. "We are at War!" She leaped down for the hight rock, and NightClan cats streamed out. Mudstar looked at the two IceClan warriors, and leaped out of the trees. "HEY! Get your mouse-butts back on the rock, you two! How could you forget the truce?" Foxstar yelled. Mudstar looked at her sister. "Fine." She walked back to the rocks, and tenstions started against the cats. Notchear looked warily at Wispmoon, witch moments ago they were sharing tounges. "You are both acting like immature kits. I will talk first." Foxstar growled. Even though short-tempered, she was as loyal as she could be to the warrior code and her clan. "Quit down! No more fighting! The gathering has begun! Now, i'm going to talk first. FireClan is doing well, but recently a patrol caught some scent of both NightClan and IceClan. We are thinking of doubling our patrols." Foxstar dipped her head to Mudstar, allowing her to speak. Mudstar cleared her throat. "NightClan is thriving. One of our queens gave birth to Lilackit, and Notchpaw is now Notchear." Yowls of approval went though NightClan and FireClan. Reedstar cleared his. "IceClan is very fine. We have more food to survive Leaf-Bare." Notchear leaned over to Crowsplash. "Thats cause he stole it from StoneClan!" Foxstar shot a warning glance at Notchear and Crowsplash. She would talk to them later. "Well, since StoneClan isn't here, then we shall leave now. May StarClan light your path!" She darted off the rock in a blink and rushed to Notchear and Crowsplash. "Please don't cause any trouble. Thank you." She looked at Notchear. "If i had to chose a deputy beside Amberstream... I'm just letting you know it would be you. You're a wonderful warrior. Evil your father may be, but you're very loyal... You're a very grand warrior. Thank you for all the effort you've put into your Clan." Notchear dipped her head to the ginger warrior. (Sneertooth's death on Cotc is going to happen like that) Mudstar leaped down to Foxstar. "Hello, Foxstar. Everything doing well?" "Yeah... Gotta go. I'll see you next gathering. Me and my Clan are going to find out where IceClan is now." Foxstar ran off with her Clanmates. Mudstar lead her clan, then Reedstar. Foxstar shot a glance at Reedstar before she left. It's gotta be him.... I can feel it. Reedstar looked up at the clear moon. Are you proud of me, Sneertooth? Foxstar read his mind. Sneertooth? Great. Just great... Reedstar disappeared with his clan. (DF chat?) (sure) (Making A chat for next week's Gathering) (Done.) (k) Gathering 2 Mudstar lead NightClan into the Gathering. Notchear was heading over to talk to Treefoot. Mudstar breathed in the fresh air. NightClan is thriving. Rainstar lead her clan into the gathering. She felt pride that she was leader, and greif for Reedstar. Riverleaf goes over to talk to Snowfall, a NightClan warrior. They had befriended each other at a gathering seasons ago, when the two were just apprentices. Yellowpaw looks around for some apprentices to talk to. Bluepaw sat down, and waited for the gathering to start. Mudstar dipped her head to Rainstar. "How is the Prey, Rainstar?" Swipefoot shifted his paws when he sat down under the trees.'' I have NightClan Blood?'' "Great!" Rainstar meowed. "But we all mourn the loss of Reedstar." Mudstar narrowed her eyes. "Yes." She said softly. Blueshadow walked over to a blue-gray apprentice. "I wonder when FireClan will get here." Rainstar meowed. She shook her head. "It doesn't seem right with only three clans. The extra prey is good but... I think we need StoneClan back." She declaired. Riverleaf and Snowfall talk quietly about things going on in the forest. Mudstar nodded. "I think Foxstar helped Flowerstar make the Journey Back." "Hi, Im Blueshadow." He told Lilacpaw. Lilacpaw stood frozen. "What happened to your eye?" Foxstar stepped up onto the rock. For a second, she struggled. "Welcome, all clans. My sincire apologies as we were late. I would like to speak first." Foxstar cleared her voice. "We have successfully brought StoneClan back to their original homes. There is now 4 Clans in the forest again. FireClan is doing well. Prey is getting harder to find, as Leaf-Bare is coming. Otherwise, we've been doing well." Mudstar leaped up. "NightClan is doing Okay. Prey is very easy to find in our Moor." She nodded so Rainstar could speak. (just roleplay on both since we're not done with this one either.) Gathering 3 Foxstar looked at Crowsplash. "After this, i need to talk to you and Amberstream." (shes gonna go find her kits :D so for about a couple days, Amberstream will be deputy and Crowsplash will be leader) Foxstar climbed up the big rock. She struggled. When she got above there, she looked around. "When are the other clans coming?" Tigerpaw looked at Swipefoot. "Hello. What Clan you from?" Swipefoot dipped his head. "IceClan." Suddenly he growled. "NightClan is coming." Notchear stepped siliently in the clearing. "I have an annoucement from Mudstar." "NightClan shall not come to Gatherings anymore." Crowsplash narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Notchear looked very skinny, her pelt ungroomed, and streaks of soot where over her face. "Mudstar's Orders." She repeated. "Goodbye." Foxstar looked at her. As soon as the Gathering was over, she gathered her Clan. "FireClan. I have a announcment to make. I need some Warriors to come with me so I can talk with NightClan. Amberstream, Crowsplash, Darkdawn, and Silvertail will come with me." Crowsplash nodded. "Mudstar is very resonable. Why has she stopped doing Gatherings?" "That's what we're going to find out." Foxstar said. Crowsplash bounded off to NightClan Territory. Amberstream followed Crowsplash. Category:Location